Hive Chamber A
Hive Chamber A is a room in the Temple Grounds of Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. It is at the bottom of a drop shaft in the Hive Access Tunnel. The room contains several devices despensing pesticide, a pile of dead Splinters, many crates and a GF Gate Mk VI blocking the way to the next area. The air in the room is filled with pesticide, which was responsible for the death of said Splinters; however, thanks to her Oxygen Supply Equipment, it cannot harm Samus. The area after the gate consists of a narrow hallway. It has a cargo pod blocking access to the final part, which can be opened with a nearby panel, and two piles of dead Splinters. The final part contains several crates, computer terminals that may be holoscreens, Luminoth Webbing shells, a Map Station, and a door leading to Hive Tunnel. After restoring energy to the Agon Wastes Samus can face the Dark Missile Trooper here. This is optional, and if the Trooper is faced and defeated the Missile Expansion it drops indicates that the Ing that stole Samus' Missile Launcher possessed the Trooper. Connecting rooms ]] *Hive Access Tunnel (via a one way drop shaft) *Hive Tunnel (via Blue Door) Inhabitants ;Dark Missile Trooper (after amber translator upgrade) :"Morphology: Dark Missile Trooper Deceased GF soldier armed with Missile Launcher. Bioscans indicate terminated lifesigns in this trooper, and the presence of an unknown biomass." Items ;Missile Expansion : Earned by defeating the Dark Missile Trooper. Scans ;Wall mechanisms:"Object scan complete. Device is part of a ventilation system, converted to dispense pesticide. System is still active. Pesticide supply at 13% and dropping." ;Dead Splinters (1):"Terminated bioform scan complete. Codex genome match: Splinter Source of termination: inhalation of industrial-grade pesticide. Toxic elements still present in local atmosphere. Maintain suit lockdown for effective life support." ;Unknown biomass:Object scan complete. Object is composed of nutrient-grade biomatter, protected by a thick exobarrier and tensile webbing. Possible source of nourishment for local bioforms."'' ;GF Gate Mk VI:"Mechanism: Mk VI Gate Armored defense system. This gate is used with armored security locks. The locks must be neutralized for the gate to operate. The gate is durable, resistant to all but the most potent explosives." ;Interface Module (1):"Lock armor disengaged. Destroy locks to activate the gate. Gate will remain open once activated." ;Armored security lock (armored):"Object scan complete. Armor plating engaged. Lock unit cannot be damaged while armor is active." ;Armored security lock (unarmored):"Object scan complete. This is an armored security lock. Lock armor disengaged. Unable to bypass lock security systems. Destroy lock to advance." ;Dead Splinters (2):"Terminated bioform scan complete. Codex genome match: Splinter Bioscan indicates creature was hit by an unusual amount of weapon fire: more than necessary to kill it. Marines are not prone to such overkill." ;Interface Module (2):"Security panel online. Gate control system restored. Moving gate to open position." ;Converted cargo pod gate:"Object scan complete. This is a converted cargo pod gate. This gate was once part of a starship cargo bay. It has been modified for security purposes. It will move when a nearby panel is scanned." ;Computer 1:"Ventilation system conversion complete. Dispensing of pesticide has commenced. Pesticide is proving effective. Hostile forces decreasing in number, though still at critical levels." ;Computer 2:"Security gate report. All gates remain intact. Several gates have taken considerable damage from hostile forces. Repeated assaults may lead to a gate breach in chambers A and C." ;Computer 3:"Communication system offline. Analysis indicates wiring damage in three crucial areas. Local hostilities are likely source of damage. Unable to repair system." ;Computer 4:"Casualty report, sector A. Three troopers lost. They were unable to open Gate A1 when a gas trap was engaged, and could not escape to safety. Lock malfunction is to blame." ;Luminoth Webbing:"Object scan complete. Object contains large quantity of acidic fluid. Fluids may be used by indigenous bioforms for digestive purposes. Shell is vulnerable to weapon fire." ;Map Station:"Map Station Step into hologram to update map data." ;Dead marine:"Bioscan complete. Galactic Federation trooper. Zero lifesigns. Trooper's armor computer heavily damaged. Unable to recover Log entries." ;Missile Expansion:"Missile Expansion Increases the number of Missiles you can carry by 5." Gallery Hive Chamber A Splinters.png|Splinter bodies Hive Chamber A Second room.png|A view of the secondary chamber Hive Chamber A Map Station 2.png|Map Station Hive Chamber A Panels.png|Screens ru:Пещера Улья A Category:Rooms Category:Temple Grounds Category:Rooms containing Missile Expansion(s) in Metroid Prime 2 Category:Map Stations Category:Boss Rooms